Best Kept Secret Biggest Mistake
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus have an interesting sort of friendship. Sirius finds himself watching the werewolf in a different sort of light nowadays. Is this due to restlessness or has something truly flourished? detailed warnings given for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;;** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or any other character of the Harry Potter series or the Harry Potter series & subsequent franchise. I'm just a fan writing some stories.

**Author's Note;;** Hey guys. Long time, eh. ^^; Yeah, I'm sorry. Like I said on my profile, I'm rewriting BKS. BM. Please, please let me know if you get an alert for the updating of these chapters otherwise I'll post the new chapters as BKS. BM. - revised and shut down this one. Thank you.

* * *

The Muggle house was fairly quiet considering its occupants. He could hear the woman of the house in the kitchen, chopping onions or whatnot for the stew he could smell already simmering on the stove. He could hear the man of the house upstairs, humming softly to himself doing who knows what. He could also hear the son of the house sitting in the front room, pursuing the printed page of a novel, wooden chair creaking ever so slightly. A smirk cracked his own arrogant features as he pressed his body against the wall, pausing for a moment before bursting into the room and knocking both chair and son onto the floor. He fell with them, trapping his victim in the now upturned chair, straddling his lap a little awkwardly.

"You are incredibly annoying, Sirius Black," Remus growled. He was still in his sitting position but upside down, novel missing from his pale hands and scattered somewhere across the living room floor. Sirius merely grinned, shaking his black shaggy hair out of his eyes as he grasped Remus' wrists and pinned them over his head, leaning closer to the teen's face. His hair fell forward anyways and skimmed over Remus' visage, causing him to close his eyes in what he hoped was a look of defeat rather than… He felt Sirius halt, grip loosening ever so slightly on his wrists. Remus burst upwards, the sudden movement causing them both to tumble from the chair in a mass of limbs and hands. Sirius hollered, Remus growled and somehow the lycanthrope managed to pin the other to the floor.

"Gotcha now," Remus growled although the grin took the malice from the noise. He gripped Sirius' hands and moved to grip his legs between his own also. Sirius grinned and jerked his head upwards before kissing Remus with as much saliva and tongue as possible. Remus leaped off of Sirius, moaning in disgust and wiping his face on his sleeve.

"You are the most disgusting person I know," he muttered, watching as Sirius picked up the chair and shoved it against the wall (where it most certainly did not belong). Black lounged in it, one leg draped over an arm of the chair, looking like a royal despite his postion. His hair fell into his eyes, just concealing the grey eyes that watched Remus collect his book and the two others that must have been in the chair with him.

"I know," Sirius replied, a smirk upon his lips, forcing himself to divert his eyes once he realized just how long he had been watching the lycanthrope, watching those muscles move so easily under his button up shirt, watching his pale hands smooth the slightly bent pages of his books. The Anamagi sighed, hair fluttering slightly as he attempted to squash the tiny flame of lust that had begun to curl in his abdomen. Surely this…that…was just Padfoot looking for some attention and Sirius' summer stretching too long without any willing Gryffindor or Ravenclaw witches at hand. Still, it was hard to not let his eyes roam Remus' body as the teen stretched out on a couch on the opposite wall under the large bay windows.

"Did you want something from me, Sirius? Or do you simply enjoy interrupting my reading and stealing my chair?" Remus asked, moving to look at his friend. Sirius shrugged, studying the room for a moment. The Lupin household was well kept and fairly spacious. Mrs. Lupin seemed to enjoy cleaning, well, at least to Sirius' eye. He hated any chore that involved dusting, vaccuming, washing…he hated cleaning. He wondered if the cleaning was a way of making sure did not learn of her child's…_condition_ as she put it. Not a piece of furniture was scratched and not a single hair out of place. Of course, the Lupins, along with Dumbledore's advice, had made certain arrangements for their well-loved son and welcomed the help of Sirius and James during the summer months.

Sirius sighed dramatically, dropping his head so he could rest his chin on his hand, making Remus smile, "No reason at all actually. I do enjoy bothering you. Think James'll want to stay with us before school starts up again?" Remus shrugged, turning his head ot look back at the ceiling.

"I suppose so. Otherwise we'll just meet up on the train like usual and we'll just have to go to Diagon Alley without him," he said, staring quite fixedly at the ceiling, "Not a big deal really."

"The Marauders joining together for their final year at Hogwarts," Sirius said, dropping his voice low and making it seem much more dramatic than it truly was. Remus shook his head and got up. He looked at Sirius for half a second before leaving, presumably to investigate when the delicious smelling stew would be ready. Sirius watched him leave, musing on his thoughts as the lycanthrope disappeared around the corner. Was it really all that wrong that there was just a bit of lust behind Sirius' friendship? Was it so terrible that Sirius could just imagine tasting those soft Gryiffindor lips with his own…hands clutching at his shirt and-

"You coming for lunch?" Remus' voice interrupted his thoughts. His face peered around the corner, an eyebrow cocked.

"Er…yeah," Sirius asked, blinking up at his friend. He slid from the chair, attempting to shut down his thoughts although it was a little difficult now that he was in a closer proximity to the brown haired boy. He hoped that his thoughts were just being too loose and needed a good welcome back from the girls at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

:D Oh my! I definitely was not expecting the bit of feedback I've gotten for this story already. Thanks for your support and reviews. It really makes me smile. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Padfoot! Moony!"

Sirius and Remus turned to see James Potter push past several first years, glasses and hair askew. They grinned, waving at their friend. A slightly smaller boy followed James, struggling with his trunk. James must have already gotten his stuff on the train. The smaller boy was Peter Pettigrew, a kind of tagalong friend that the Marauders had put up with for several years now. He was…useful in his own sorts of ways. Sirius wasn't too fond of the boy, simply nodding at him who grinned in return. James clapped Remus on the shoulder who grinned in return and embraced Sirius.

"Sorry I couldn't come up on the last week. Mum insisted on having me help her clean the attic. Pixies had settled in some of our stuff and she wanted me to stand guard," he waved a hand. Sirius smirked.

"No problem Prongs. Moony and I kept company," he said.

"You watched me play chess by myself all summer," Remus said, leading the way onto the train. Their parents stood chatting together, barely getting a wave in return as the four Marauders helped Wormtail get his trunk into their compartment before returning for Remus' and Sirius' own stuff. The four settled easily into their particular spots. James next to Sirius, Remus across from Sirius and Peter next to Remus by the window. He liked watching the scenery.

Remus curled up in his seat and almost immediately fell asleep, the train still sitting in the station. Sirius frowned. The werewolf had been looking a little pale around the edges lately, shrugging it off to the new moon coming up despite it not being due for another week and a half. James nudged Sirius with his shoulder, nodding at Remus in question. Sirius shrugged in return. He didn't know what the matter was anymore than Prongs did.

"Seven years," James said, settling into his seat more properly, waving to his mum and dad as the train began to pull out of the station.

"I'm just glad I made it all the way through without getting expelled," Sirius said, grinning. James laughed.

"Same here, same here. If Dumbledore didn't like Moony so much I don't think he would have put up with us," James said, glancing at the sleeping boy. If he didn't know any better, James would've thought the teen dead.

"We'll have to do something this year. End it with a bang y'know," Sirius mused, shaking his hair out of his face and studied Remus.

"Of course. And continue our mocking of Snivellus," James' eyes narrowed as he glanced out of the compartment window. The glass revealed the hallway and Severus Snape was slinking by, Potions book in hand.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Sirius growled, glaring at Snape who returned the nasty looks with an equally nasty one and kept walking. He was already dressed in his Slytherin robes, long black hair shrouding his face.

"Perhaps one of those stupid Potions books will snap shut on his nose and make him look vaguely normal," James muttered, earning a laugh from Wormtail who received a shushing from Sirius. Sirius looked at Remus but he had hardly stirred. He had managed to curl up entirely on the seat. It reminded Sirius of how dogs slept, of how he slept when in his dog form, waiting for Moony to rest up enough after changing.

"Full moon next week," he said, glancing at James who nodded.

"Yeah. I'll have to dig out the cloak again. I think it's at the bottom of my trunk," he said, "That'll be a nice welcome home for Moony. I bet he missed the Shack all summer." Sirius nodded. The Lupins didn't have anything like the Shrieking Shack nearby and Remus was forced to go into the woods during his change, relying on Sirius or James to keep him in check when in full wolf form. The Lupins had moved a month after Remus had been bitten and lived practically in the middle of nowhere, helping to minimize the risk of Remus accidently eating a Muggle or wizard.

"I hope he'll sleep tonight. He's so out of it," James waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"I'm not going to sleep if you guys don't shut up," Remus growled, opening an eye to peer at James who jumped back, startled. Sirius laughed and James punched him. Peter laughed but shut up quickly at both of Sirius' and James' glares. The train ride was mostly uneventful for the rest of the time. Peter kept to his window the entire time, staring at the rolling hills and fine blue sky that kept clear. Remus slept, Sirius watched and played wizard's chess with James' new set. Sirius hoped that it really was just the full moon that was making Remus off and hoped a proper sleep in the castle would make him feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

Because I'm excited about this story I wrote some more. Not a whole lot happens in this one though. I'll have to do something....more interesting next chapter.

* * *

Padfoot sat at the entrance of the Shrieking Shack, cool air drifting in from the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow. Wormtail was lurking somewhere down the cavern, still in his rat shape ready to freeze the treacherous tree. Prongs stood next to Padfoot, antlered head tilted in thought as both watched Remus Lupin tremble in his sleep. The transformation had exhausted the werewolf more than usual. Padfoot suspected this was due to the slight illness he had had for the last two weeks but said nothing. Moony had settled after a night's run and wrestling with Padfoot but Remus…Merlin, he was tired. Padfoot sighed, earning a nudge from Prongs.

Remus stirred, eyes finally opening. Dawn must be approaching, if not already here. Padfoot shifted into Sirius who scrambled for his muddy robes. Prongs did the same and slipped down the tunnel to find Wormtail. Remus sat up on the torn mattress, hands cradling his head. Wounds covered his body, some still bleeding. Sirius came over to him quietly and began to heal the smaller ones with his wounds. It had been a habit before, but now it was a comfort to move his wand and hand over Remus' smooth, scarred back. He couldn't help but notice how…frail his friend was. He was like a china doll. Remus straightened slightly, allowing Sirius to pass his wand over stomach wounds.

Was it terrible that as his wand passed over Remus' chest that he wanted to lean down and suck on that chest until Remus' nipples were hard under his tongue? That he wanted to lick the werewolf's wounds clean, taste the sweat that stained his body? That he wanted to slid a hand onto Remus' thigh and kiss him hard? Let him know that Sirius loved both him and the werewolf?

Did he just say love?

"Robes?" Remus asked, returning to bowing his spine and clutching his head. Sirius stood far too quickly and brought his friend his clothes, helping him when he needed it.

Did he say love?

Sirius frowned as Remus winced at the touch of the robe against a freshly healed cut. No. Surely he liked Remus, as a friend only. But love? No. The werewolf leaned against him for support as the left the Shrieking Shack, frail arm wrapped about Sirius' waist, too tired to reach up for his shoulders. He didn't like Remus like this. Remus wasn't supposed to be too tired to crack a sarcastic joke, to bear a small smile, to something. Sirius helped his friend as best he could, wanting to pull him closer but push him away at the same time. None of this made sense. Confusion ran rampant within his brain and he was glad to see James and Peter at last. The four made their way up to the castle slowly, barely bothering to use the Invisibility Cloak and concentrating more on keeping Remus on his feet.

"He looks awful," Peter said. Remus was settled in the Hospital Wing, asleep again. He had been given a pain draught and a sleeping draught. Dumbledore stood by his bed, watching the seventh year sleep. Sirius looked at Peter and sighed.

"He's been sick and the full moon didn't help at all," James murmured, leading them towards the Gryffindor tower. Sirius nodded, too tired and thoughtful to speak. At least it was a Saturday and he could crash for a few hours before tackling his homework. Not that much would get done without Moony around. They nodded to a few fellow Gryffindors who sat in the Common Room rather early before falling into their respective beds.

Sirius curled up, still tangled in dirty robs and smelling of blood and sweat. He was glad for the hangings around him. The snores of Peter permeated the air and Sirius could hear the softer breathing of James in the bed next to him.

Love.

The word resounded in his head, preventing him from drifting off to desperately desired sleep.

Love.

He, Sirius Black, did not love Remus Lupin. He perhaps liked Remus, perhaps desired the other, but he did not love. Sirius rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Remus' face swam before him, pale stomach exposed, scars trailed across muscle, faint trail of hair leading from navel downwards.

Love.

Lust.

Could he deal with lust? It was a very strange, almost awkward sort of lust. Sirius had never lusted after a male…it was almost wrong. Taboo. Not that he hadn't heard of gay wizards and lesbian witches. The latter was the stuff of teenage fantasies. But that wasn't for Sirius.

Love.

Perhaps was the only answer he could settle on and sleep came to him. That was the first time he dreamed of Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

:D Ihazreaders! This pleases me to no end but I'm really really glad that you guys like the story.

**Warning;;**

There's a bit of language coming up in this. And a bit more sexual stuff in this chapter. Just wanted to let y'know.

* * *

Sirius woke to James and Peter lurking over his bed, drawings pulled back. He sat up, scrambling back to the headboard, startled.

"What the bloody hell?" he glared at each of them in turn.

"You-you were," Peter blushed and looked at his feet. Sirius frowned and tugged his robes closer to him, quickly realizing what had happened.

"Sleeping. I was bloody sleeping," he growled, glancing out the window. The sun was halfway through the sky.

"Noo…you were growling and," James paused, looking caught between embarrassment and laughter, "moaning."Sirius' frown deepened and he couldn't stop the blush that began to creep over his face. This only helped James cross into laughter and Sirius punched him on his way to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh set of robes on the way. Peter had begun to giggle when he saw that Sirius was stalking off in the other direction. Their laughter only deepened his shame and he blushed more deeply than before. Merlin, first he lusted after the bloody werewolf, now he dreamed and moaned about him. Sirius scowled, locking the bathroom door behind him with both physical and magical means.

Lov-no. Lust…lust.

At least he could change the word. Lust he could live with…sort of. Lust for Remus Lupin was the strangest of all Sirius had felt. A desire of protection ran with this lust, a desire to take the werewolf to bed with him, simply to watch him fall asleep next to him. Sirius attempted to shake himself free of these thoughts, forcing himself to focus on a scalding hot shower, steaming up the bathroom far more than necessary. He didn't want to see James and Peter when he got out.

He ran a hand over the mirror, wiping some of the steam away, towel wrapped about his waist. As he dried his hair and whatnot, Sirius Black could not help but recall the faint memory of his dream. He could not help but recall running a hand along the thin thigh of Lupin during Charms, driving the werewolf crazy with desire. He could not help but recall sliding his hand further and further up, fingers tracing slow delicious patterns in terribly intimate patters. How Remus couldn't concentrate on his notes, how his breathing grew heavy and hitches as Sirius slid his hand within his robes. How Remus gave up completely when fingers wrapped about hot throbbing flesh.

"Argh!" Sirius threw himself away from the sink, utterly frustrated.

"Remus Lupin is my friend," he muttered, the sound of his voice somewhat calming him as he began to pace the bathroom in his towel. His hair still dripped, thick chunks falling into his eyes. He ignored them, concentrating on removing the thoughts from his mind.

"I do not desire Remus Lupin in any way whatsoever," Sirius growled, sitting on the edge of the sink for a moment moving towards the door on an impulse, "I do not love, lust, desire, whatever…I do not want to do anything with Remus Lupin." He flung the door open, barely remembering that he was still clad in a towel.

"Well, that's a terrible shame," Remus said, looking up from the novel he had in his hand, "'cause you're looking damn sexy in that towel." Sirius froze, a hand on the doorframe. Remus laughed, presumably at the other's expression and threw the novel facedown onto the bed. He looked much better although his color hadn't quite returned. He had apparently been back for a bit now, his clothes were straightened out and clean although he hadn't donned any robes.

Sirius couldn't help (Merlin, he couldn't help a lot of things when it came to Remus fucking Lupin) but let his eyes drift over the werewolf's shirt, the fabric clinging to him just right, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Pale thin scars decorated his forearms but simply helped his appearance rather than hampered it. Muggle jeans hugged his hips and his feet were bare. Remus noticed Sirius' somewhat long observation and laughed again, although much more softly and a bit of nervousness entered the rolling sound.

"Padfoot?" he asked, taking a few steps towards the teen. Sirius' eyes snapped up to meet Remus' and the pureblood moved back himself.

"I-I'm sorry. Give me a second…?"

Remus nodded and Sirius returned to the bathroom, not bothering to lock it now. It took him several moments to regain his self-control, to not fling the door open again and take Remus into his arms, to not crush his lips against the werewolf's incredibly delectable looking ones. He forced his mind blank and rhythmically got dressed, concentrating on each piece of clothing at a time. Sirius allowed himself to wonder if a good hot girl would break him of this nonsense. The first two weeks here at Hogwarts hadn't allowed him to survey the crop of girls. Perhaps a bit of a saliva-swapping session would cure him…?

His gut twisted in utter doubt.

"I didn't mean to throw you off," Remus said when Sirius reemerged from the bathroom, now properly dressed, robes and all.

"You-you didn't," Sirius said, running a hand through still damp hair, "How does that cliché go? 'It's not you, it's me'?" Remus nodded and laughed softly making Sirius' gut twisted further.

"Nice to see you looking better. Were they able to help your sickness?" Sirius asked, carefully moving to his trunk, keeping a good bit of distance between him and Remus. The latter paled slightly at his question although a slight blush managed to creep onto his face and Remus dropped his head.

"Er…no…no, actually. Dumbledore gave me some…ideas about what it could be," Remus said, "We think it's related to my, ah, condition." Sirius nodded, straightening.

"Think Prongs and Wormtail would be up to nicking stuff from the kitchen?" Remus asked.

"Probably. I doubt Wormtail will be able to make it to dinner without eating. We've missed lunch I suppose."

Remus smirked, "Yeah. Shall we hunt them down then?" Sirius grinned and followed the werewolf out of the door room. If anything, Remus was safe, happy and feeling better. That was the most important part right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

:D Isuckatmakeoutscenes. woo.  
Loving the support you guys. :D :D :D :D 3  
I'm thinking about doing the next chapter from Remus' Point Of View but I haven't fully decided. Any thoughts?

**Warning;;**

Little bit of language and some kissing. Woo.

* * *

James was going to kill him.

"Sirius."

Lily Evan's mouth purred his name more deliciously than any other witch he had ever hooked up with during his last six years at Hogwarts. If Prongs hadn't been taken with the silly witch, Sirius might've made some serious moves on her. Evans and Potter weren't currently dating but that didn't quite save Sirius' arse. Potter had been known to hex fellow students who even glanced at Lily. If he found out that his best friend was practically shagging the witch in a broom closet…

"Merlin," he groaned, Lily's lips upon his collarbone distracting him from his thoughts. She had hitched a leg over his hips, fingers entwined in his hair. Her lips trailed up his neck, biting softly along stubble covered skin, tongue tracing over his jaw, lips sucking on his. He moaned softly, letting her have free reign for some time. Lily had always been a dominating witch and this sort of thing apparently carried over to her sex life. Interesting, interesting.

She moaned his name again, eyes flicking up to his. A frown creased her lips and she dropped her leg, pulling away slightly.

"You're not here," she whispered, touching his lips gently.

"I'm sorry Lil…"

She smirked, seeming to catch something in his eyes, "You've got someone else, don't you?" Lily's hands were still tangled in his hair and she seemed to suddenly realize this. Sirius couldn't help but miss the warm comfort that they had given him, the small reminder that women still lusted after him.

(He certainly couldn't admit, not even to himself, he had been pretending she was Remus the entire time.)

"No, no, definitely not. I have no one," Sirius said, raising his chin slightly, "And I like it that way." His arm was wrapped about her waist still but she pulled out of his grip. Lily pressed her back against one of the walls, creating as much distance between them as possible in a broom closet.

Lily shook her head, "Don't lie to me. You have someone. Whether or not they know it, I don't know. I can't do this if you've got someone."

"You've got someone," Sirius retorted Lily shrugged.

"I don't 'have' Potter. He 'has' me. And that's all in his head anyways. We're not dating right now so, whatever," Lily huffed and Sirius could practically imagine her bangs fluttering in her warm breath. The dim light of the broom cupboard alerted Sirius to her putting a hand out to grab his before he felt her touch.

"Who is it Sirius?"

The question was so soft, so irresistible. He wanted to take the question and crawl inside it, live in the comfort and gentleness that it promised. Lily squeezed his hand gently and he shook his head like a stubborn child. No. Admitting it out loud would be as bad as telling Remus himself.

"Please?"

Sirius took a breath. Perhaps it would be better for him to fess up. This stupid make-out session hadn't swung in his favor. He had pretended it was Remus the entire time. Even now, he imagined he was holding Remus' scarred and calloused hand instead of Lily's soft delicate one. Even now, something yearned to go to the werewolf for comfort, yearned to go the wolf to beg forgiveness for falling in love with him. To beg forgiveness for being weird and suddenly liking boys instead of girls. For…anything.

"Sirius? You really don't have to if you don't want to?"

He shook his head again, suddenly realizing that everything he had been struggling was idiotic. Hadn't he heard tales of a guy and a girl being best friends and one of them suddenly, inexplicably falling in love with the other? Why couldn't it be the same for him and Remus?

"Remus," he whispered, forcing Lily to lean forward slightly to catch the name. He couldn't help but grin as he said the name, repeating it a second time a little louder for Lily. She smiled and squeezed his hand again.

"And does he…?" her voice trailed off, a hint of a sad note in it. Sirius puzzled on this but shook his head in answer.

"No. I haven't told him. It's not something that…I don't know Lily. It's weird," Sirius tugged her hand out of his and suddenly missed the small comfort.

"Love, like, lust…it's always weird Sirius," Lily murmured.

Sirius sighed, "Lily. Listen to me. I am in love with my best friend who hasn't a clue and fancies girls. How the bloody hell do you think I'm going to explain this to him? Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Don't do that! What if, on the off chance, he fancies you too? And neither of you ever say anything to each other about it. What a lovely relationship you two would've missed out on. Sirius, I think you should talk to him."

He looked up at Lily Evans and realized then also why James Potter adored the girl. She made so much sense. Sirius kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Thank you Lil," he murmured, "You're right." He slipped out of the broom closet, a little bit lighter. He certainly didn't catch the tear that stained Lily's cheek as she watched him walk away. She sighed. Life had gotten far more interesting at Hogwarts this year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

Looong chapter. Enjoy.  
And I think a bit of Remus ooc-ness. but is there really any canon to a sirius/remus fic? ;D

* * *

Despite his promise to Lily, another two weeks passed before Sirius began to truly want to talk to Remus. He had taken to putting a Silencing Charm around his bed at night, just in case, and more or less avoided the werewolf in case his mouth suddenly decided to spill. The Anamagi terribly missed his friend but still couldn't figure out how the other would react, let alone whether or not it was going to be possible.

Now, the four Marauders sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, plotting for the night's escapade to the Shrieking Shack. Moony sat curled up on a chair by the fire, the light flickering over his pale features. James and Peter had been arguing over a game of Gobstones and the tipped over set now lay on the floor between them.

"I'll go down early with Moony and you two can come down later," Sirius said. Remus opened his eyes in surprise although a bit of fear flickered in them. Sirius wondered if he had actually seen the fear or if he was just imagining things.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I've got a bit of Potions to finish up," Peter said, wrinkling his nose. He disappeared to the dorm room, leaving James to clean up the set. Sirius watched for a few moments, eyes occasionally straying over to Remus' face. He had closed his eyes again. His eyes flickered under his lids, restless. Sirius wondered what he was thinking about for surely he hadn't managed to fall asleep so quickly. He hoped to talk to Remus before his change, which was why he had asked to go down with him without Wormtail and Prongs.

Remus yawned and sat up, glancing out the window, "We better go. The sun's nearly down and I'd like to be there early tonight." Sirius nodded, not questioning his need. Normally they didn't leave until after dark; less chance of anyone spotting them.

"Want the Cloak?" James asked. Remus shook his head and walked out of the Common Room without a word. Sirius shrugged at James' glance and followed the werewolf. Their footsteps echoed hollowly in the empty corridors, not even a teacher out on patrol. The full moon had fallen on a Saturday this month and most students were already in their dorms, doing last minute homework or simply enjoying a night off.

Sirius followed Remus, keeping himself a step or two behind rather than at his side like they once walked. He was afraid that walking that close to the werewolf would invoke his need to hold the other's hand, grip his warm flesh. And that was not needed right now.

Another person's footsteps made Sirius and Remus jump, the former scrambling for a place to hide. Dumbledore had informed all the teachers about Remus and that he was permitted to leave the school on full moon nights. Sirius ducked behind an old statue, ignoring the old witch's muttering complaints.

_Dumbledore,_ Sirius thought in relief as the Headmaster came around the corner and spied Remus walking along as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Evening Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said, smiling fondly at the young man.

"Evening Professor," Remus said, nodding and managing a small smile in return.

"Heading down to the…" Dumbledore trailed off, smirking slightly. Remus nodded.

"Full moon, y'know," he said, glancing out one of the many windows that lined the hallway. The sun could barely be seen over the horizon.

"If you don't mind Professor, I wanted to get down there a little early tonight. I need to think alone for a bit," Remus said, eyes glancing at the floor for a moment.

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course. I was just heading off to the kitchens for a bit of tea and to visit with the house elves. They are quite a delightful sort of folk. I'll see you in the morning then. I have some more ideas about your illness." Remus nodded again and continued on. Sirius waited until Dumbledore's footsteps had faded away and scurried after Remus, falling back behind him again. Without a word, the two slipped out of the school and down to the Whomping Willow. Sirius had quite conveniently forgotten about the tree and sighed. Wormtail normally darted under the swinging branches and froze it. Remus glanced at him and shook his head.

"You guys rely on Wormtail too much," he muttered, finding a long sturdy stick and creeping close to the Willow. The tree froze moments later and Remus scrambled into just seen entrance. Sirius raised his eyebrow but quickly followed, not wanting to get caught in a tangle of branches.

"How'd you figure that one out?" Sirius asked, not because he wanted to know but because he wanted to hear Remus speak. The two were finally alone again and he had decided that now was the time. He would tell Remus.

"How did you think I got to the Shrieking Shack before you three? Dumbledore helped me with it y'know. Brilliant man," Remus replied, emerging into the Shack. The main room wasn't as badly torn up as the ones further upstairs. A few scratches lined the walls, a few bite marks and blood stains on the sparse furniture were all that marred this room. They headed upstairs to Remus' favorite bedroom, the one he transformed in. He liked it mostly for the large bay windows that were easy to see out from but if a person was standing near the shack (which most only did in the daylight and only on a dare) they couldn't quite see in. The Marauders had brought up a few ever burning lamps for when they used it as a personal hangout and one sat in the middle of this bedroom.

Other than the windows and the lamp, no other source of light was apparent. A bed was shoved in the corner, the mattress ripped and torn, its wooden frame more scratched and bitten than its occupant. The room had also once contained a dresser but an overenthusiastic Padfoot and Moony playing had taken care of that bit of wood in one night their fifth year.

Remus collapsed upon the bed, making Sirius frowned. The lamp flickered slightly, casting weird shadows upon the werewolf's face, making him seem sicker. He curled up in a ball, eyes squeezed shut, fingers mashed tightly into fists. It was as if the last moon was happening all over again. Sirius sat by the bed, cross legged and facing his friend.

"You look awful," Sirius said, making Remus open one of his eyes slightly.

"I always feel awful on the full moon Padfoot," he muttered, closing his eye again.

"Yeah, but this is more than usual. You look as if you're either going to be sock or as if you're restraining yourself from transforming too soon. Something," Sirius said. A moment or two passed before Remus made any sort of movement. He sighed deeply, thin sides expanding and pressing against his thin shirt.

"Remember when I told you that Dumbledore was helping me figure out my illness last moon? That it was sort of werewolf related?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well…we found out what it was. And apparently it's something that every werewolf goes through. There isn't a cure for it either. I guess you could call it an instinct, one of the wolf's instincts," Remus said, now watching Sirius carefully. He was careful to keep his face blank, causing Sirius to wonder what the fuss was about. If it was just a werewolf thing, fine then. He was still going to worry about his friend but at least the cause made sense.

"So, basically you get sick because of the werewolf?"

Remus nodded.

"So why did this start up only recently? You were sick last moon and now this moon…"

Remus sighed again.

"How old am I, Sirius?"

"Rem…"

"Seriously. Tell me how old I am."

"You're seventeen, eighteen in March."

"Right. Most werewolves 'mature' when the human is about eighteen," he pulled himself tighter into a ball if such a thing was even possibly, closing his eyes again as if he was afraid that something in them would betray him.

"Rem…I still don't get why the wolf is making you sick," Sirius said, although he was beginning to put a few things together. Let no one say that Sirius wasn't the sharpest unicorn horn in the Potion.

"I'm not…sick really. It just takes a lot of effort for me to control the wolf around this time. I must look terrible. You know how it is for me normally, forcing Moony's instincts down. And now that he's begun to mature, Moony's decided that he wants a mate."

The last sentence was a bit rushed and garbled and Sirius spent half a moment puzzling out the words and his eyes grew wide at his conclusion. Ah. A mate. Lovely. There was no way in hell that Remus would even be slightly open to a relationship with Sirius. He already loathed that his three friends came down to help out with his transformations. Sirius doubted that now that Moony wanted a mate he would want to risk Sirius with dating.

"I'm sorry, Moons," Sirius said, dropping his head onto the bed slightly, making Remus cringe. He didn't catch the reaction though, his own eyes closed in despair.

"Do you mind…" the words were whispered and followed by Remus' hand stroking Sirius' face. Sirius sighed, content at the touch and leaned into it, oblivious as to what was truly happening here. Remus jerked back and scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"Remus," Sirius murmured gently, sitting up properly, eyes studying the seemingly struggling werewolf. Remus put his back to the corner, legs pulled to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I don't think you should be here tonight. Moony isn't strong enough," he said, practically mumbling into his arms. Sirius felt his heart break slightly. Rejection in a very strange way. He climbed onto the bed anyways and took the werewolf into his arms. They still had a few more hours before the moon fully rose and Remus would want to change. This was still safe for a bit longer. Remus trembled in his arms and Sirius pulled him closer, tucking the werewolf's head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius, so sorry," Remus began to inexplicably cry, burying his head into Sirius. Sirius, confused about this sudden change, simply held the werewolf, rocking slightly. Wasn't he supposed to be the one apologizing? Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be confusing the other?

Seconds turned to minutes which turned into an hour before Remus could pull away still muttering 'I'm sorry' and sniffling a bit. The two sat Sirius' arms still around Remus, backs to the wall. Remus seemed to be a bit calmer now, despite Sirius burning with curiosity and confusion and utter glee that the werewolf seemed quite content within his grip. How he wanted to kiss those tears from Remus' face, make a silly noise against his cheek just to feel him smile beneath his lips. Merlin, he hated it when Remus was upset and the Marauder rarely ever got upset.

"Now," Sirius said, feeling somewhat foolish and little bit like a teacher, "Are you going to properly explain to me what this is all about?"

Remus shook his head, leaning against Sirius' chest, sending the latter's heart all a flutter again.

"Promise me you'll leave before Moony comes out tonight," he whispered into Sirius' shirt, "I'll explain it properly if you leave. It won't be right if you stay." He suddenly grasped the black haired teen's hand, fingers entwining easily. Sirius looked at him, studying the top of Remus' head carefully and sighed. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay all night and then take Remus to the hospital wing like always. He wanted to stay right here with Remus in his arm, feeling confused, lost and as if he was about to bust from happiness. He wanted to stay because even though he hadn't told Remus, this felt right.

"I promise," he murmured, squeezing Remus' hand gently, rubbing his thumb against the other's hand, "I'll leave as soon as James arrives." Remus sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

Umm. I bet you guys saw this one coming. ^^; That's all I have to say.

* * *

The full moon was slipping below the horizon and one Sirius Black had yet to sleep. Other than sleep, he had homework to do along with a million other things he supposed. But he was restless; James and Peter hadn't returned to the dorm yet which meant Moony was still out there. He sighed, running hand through his hair and pressed his head against the window, hardly seeing the landscape in front of him. The previous night had utterly confused him.

He loved Remus.

(He could say it to himself freely now. It was such a heartwarming feeling.)

(Sirius was sounding kinda girly nowadays.)

Moony desired a mate.

Remus was sorry.

Sirius clung to this for some reason, some sick twisted part of him wanted to believe that Moony had picked Padfoot and therefore Remus must choose Sirius.

He hoped that Remus would willingly do such a thing. Sirius did not want Remus to love him just because Moony said so. That would be worse than…not telling Remus ever. Sirius pulled away from the window and curled up on the bed, wondering if he could possibly fall asleep. He tugged the quilt over his head, burying himself in the warmth of the blankets. His mind spun though and he could practically feel Remus pressed against his chest, curled up in his arms. Once again, Remus Lupin would not permit Sirius to sleep.

Sirius focused on his breathing, clearing his mind. In, out, in, out. It was a slight comfort to the confusion that swirled in him. Confusion, lust, love, need, protection. In, out, in, out. Slowly, Sirius began to fade into a light sleep and eventually fell further. He didn't hear James and Peter came back. He didn't hear them whisper to each other their suspicions about Moony and Remus. He didn't see them glance at him several times, whispering his and Remus' names.

What he did feel were a pair of callused hands encircling him, the quilt having disappeared at some point. What he did realize was that Remus was pressing his warm body against his back. What he did hear was his name being whispered by Remus, soft and sweet like melted honey.

"Rem?'

Sirius blinked his eyes furiously, rolling over to find that nothing occupied the bed except him and the quilt. The dorm room was brilliant with light and a quick glance at a timepiece revealed it to be about noon. He groaned, tugging the quilt back over his head and curled back up. Sirius didn't want to sleep; the dream had been a terrible tease. Eventually, he got up, till clutching the blanket to him like a cloak and stumbled to the bathroom barely noticing that James and Peter weren't in their respective beds. Sleep eventually left him enough for him to notice the note that had been scribbled on a bit of parchment and taped to the bathroom mirror.

_Padfoot,_

_Remus is in the Hospital Wing. Something happened last night. Wormtail & I are with him. Will tell more when I see you._

_Prongs_

Sirius read the note several times over before bolting from the bathroom and, quilt flapping and all, fled from the dorm room and out of the Common Room, through the halls. His bare feet echoed hollowly on the smooth stone floor in the fairly empty halls. He passed a few Ravenclaws and surely would've earned a few snickers for running about in disheveled clothes and a quilt if they hadn't recognized who he was. Lucky for them, he had left his wand in the Dorm Room.

"Well, well Mr. Black. Pretending to be a Muggle superhero?" Dumbledore asked, leaving the Hospital Wing just as Sirius arrived.

"No, sir," he panted, a small stitch in his side, "Is Remus still here?" He hoped that Moony had gone and done something foolish: broken a leg, snapped a rib, eaten someone.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Lupin is just fine. He's just managed to get himself a little scratched up, that's all," Professor Dumbledore said, nodding, "I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew are with him."

"Thank you," Sirius said, nodding, having caught his breath by now and Dumbledore left him, a small smile on his face and a bit of a knowing look in his eye. Sirius slipped into the wing silently and quickly found the werewolf and the two Anamagi by his side. Peter was curled up on a vacant bed, asleep, and James was sitting in a chair, ankles crossed, and arms folded over his chest and just nodding off to sleep. It was quite an amusing sight.

"Hey," Sirius said, touching James' shoulder lightly, startling the boy. James looked up and laughed at Sirius.

"Nice pajamas," he smirked, stretching.

"Sod off. I got your message. He okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Moony scampered off from me last night and I lost him for a good hour. By the time Wormtail and I had found him again, he had lost his wolf shape and was crying something terrible," James said, glancing at Remus. Sirius looked at the werewolf and sighed. Remus was sleeping somewhat fitfully, the crisp white sheet making him look even paler than he was. A few cuts lined his face, still scarlet. Bright white bandages were wrapped about his arms, stained crimson in a few places.

"More than the usual cuts," Sirius said, reaching out to touch a soft bandage. Remus moaned in his sleep and curled onto his side, protecting his arms.

"Definitely. And…some of them look like tooth and claw wounds. I think he might have done some of it to himself," James said a note of concern in his voice. Sirius wanted to cry. None of Remus' behavior made sense, even if Moony was looking for a mate. Self-injury, seemingly random bouts of crying. Now, Remus wasn't the toughest boy in the bunch but he didn't cry. Something was seriously wrong and Sirius hated it. Was it his fault? He hoped not. James and Peter eventually stumbled off to Gryffindor, Peter half-asleep and leaning heavily on James. Sirius took a chair next to Remus' bed, quilt still wrapped about his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Remus. I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know what the problem is and I'm so sorry for that. I've been avoiding you and…I'm sorry," Sirius muttered, simply for the need of noise. It was lovely to watch Remus sleep, he was almost like a scarred angel, but Sirius couldn't stand the utter silence.

"I hate that I've bee doing this to you, to me…" he sighed, reaching out to touch Remus' face but pulled his fingers back, "I hate that I've managed to fall for you so hard that I can't even tell you. I hate all of this Rem. I wish we could back to being just friends and that Moony didn't make you sick and…Merlin. I'm just sorry." He dropped his head into his hands, trying very very hard to not cry.

Remus stirred, a gentle smirk gracing his cracked lips, "You're a fool. A bleeding fool." Sirius looked up, surprised to see the werewolf awake. Remus rolled his eyes and coughed, wincing at the slightly.

"You've hurt yourself bad, Remus," Sirius said, wondering desperately if Remus had heard every word he had just said.

"Fool. F-o-o-l," Remus whispered studying Sirius so intensely, the starving dog thought he would get lost in the hungry wolf's eyes. Remus reached out slowly and took Sirius' hand, the stained bandage cutting into his skin slightly it was so tightly bound.

"Rem?"

"Fool," Remus repeated, weaving his fingers through Sirius', "Why do you think I sent you away last night?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know."

"Because I knew that Moony had chosen. I knew that Moony didn't desire another werewolf, just a canine. I had figured it out a while ago. Moony wants Padfoot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

:D I LOVE MY READERS  
And btw, i did not skip any time between chapters 7 & 8. it's a miracle!

* * *

Butterflies erupted in his stomach, a fierce tornado of light fluttery wings. Not that a few hadn't been floating around there before, but Remus' words made them procreate and now Sirius was going to be burping up butterflies for weeks.

"Sirius?" Remus started to pull his hand away, biting his lower lip slightly. Sirius pulled his hand back, bringing the bandaged appendage to his face, kissing the fingertips lightly.

"Moony wants Padfoot," he whispered against Remus' hand, eyes partially closed, "Does Remus want Sirius?" Remus tugged his hand back slightly before pressing it against Sirius' cheek, cupping the other's face very gently. Sirius looked at the hungry wolf that swam in Remus' eyes, the intense desire that flared from Moony. He needed Remus' answer, not Moony's.

"Yes. We both want you," Remus murmured, a small smile cracking his lips. Sirius couldn't help the grin that split his face and he leaned into Remus' hand, taking the werewolf's other hand and kissing the palm.

"Good," he whispered, scooting his chair closer, "I want you too."

Remus' smile turned down slightly, the tiny frown making Sirius' heart jump.

(Was this what it was like to truly be in love? That sickening head-over-heels, I'll-do-whatever-you-want-me-to kind of love?)

"I'm dangerous Sirius."

"I know. I've seen it. Got a scar or two from it."

Remus smirked but his warm eyes grew a little hard, the frown twisting further. Sirius could practically see the logic in his mind working, coming up with multiple reasons as to why this was wrong, why this wouldn't work.

"We really shouldn't…this isn't going to work like you think it is Sirius."

Sirius had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and instead took both of Remus' bandaged hands in his.

"Which is exactly why it will. You know that I like to prove you wrong. Watch me, watch us," he said, tilting his head slightly, "I'll crush any of your reasons."

"No, no you won't," Remus tugged his hands away and curled up into something resembling the fetal position, still facing Sirius though.

"Yes I will," Sirius growled, getting up to sit on the bed.

"No Sirius. We can't. Even if it's what Moony wants, I can't give into him. I can't let him force you into something you don't truly desire…," Remus sat up, pulling his knees to his chest just like he had the previous night. Sirius wanted to pull him close again, wrap his arms around that damaged body, protect him from himself.

"And how do you know that I don't desire it, you?"

Remus shivered at Sirius' tone, eyes closing for a moment.

"Because you're Sirius fucking Black. You're a pureblood. You've shagged half of Hogwarts. Sirius Black is not going to date a boy, let alone a werewolf or his best friend," Remus dropped his head onto his knees and sighed.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Here's where I start proving you wrong."

He wove a hand into Remus' hair, coaxing the teen to raise his head. Sirius slid his hand down the side of Remus' face, cupping his cheek lightly and leaned in. The kiss was soft, gentle with barely a dash of overpowering desire thrown in. Sirius couldn't resist himself; Remus tasted far too delicious. The moan from the werewolf's throat practically murdered all of Sirius' self-control as he pulled away.

"One for Sirius, none for Remus," he whispered, his breath already coming fast despite the rather chaste kiss. Remus laughed softly, the sound making Sirius grin, his stomach all twisted with joy, heart light again. This was indeed something more than lust, more than platonic friendship.

"Oh, won't the girls be jealous of me. I won the heart of Sirius Black without doing a thing," Remus said, coming to sit next to Sirius and kiss him again softly. Sirius grinned halfway through the kiss, which only made Remus giggle and forced them to start all over again.

Sirius really didn't mind one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

Noticed that I had half a paragraph so I fixed it. Reupdate of Chapter Nine here and Chapter Ten should be up in the next hour or so.

* * *

"You're disgusting."

Sirius laughed but got off of James anyways and returned to more or less lounging onto of Remus despite the fact that the werewolf was sitting in an armchair designed for one.

"You're fat," Remus said, wiggling under his weight and received a rather slobbery kiss in return for the comment.

"You're fucking sexy," Sirius growled into the werewolf's ear, low enough to keep the comment from reaching James and Peter who sat in their own armchairs, more or less ignoring the pair, absorbed in a game of Wizard's Chess. James had simply shrugged at Sirius' and Remus' relationship and had gone off to either inform Lily or collect bets. Sirius suspected both. Peter had simply stared at them, and their hands which were intertwined, and said nothing. The rest of the school…well, there had been a few secret tears from the girls about the loss of Sirius and a few terrible jabs at their relationship. Most had shut up when James hexed a third year badly enough to put him in the Hospital Wing for three weeks.

Now it was only a few weeks away from Christmas break along with their own three month anniversary. The full moons had come and passed without any sort of terrible event and the next was to roll around in the next week or two. Sirius secretly admitted to himself that he loved Remus the best before and after the full moon because that was when Moony was the most dominant.

Remus' touch on his arm distracted him from his thoughts now, fingertips ghosting over his arm lightly. He shivered and leaned in closer to Remus, burying his face into the werewolf's neck. Merlin, Remus' smelled delicious. Butterflies danced in his gut again as he gently kissed Remus' neck, teeth nipping ever so lightly in that terrible teasing way. Remus dropped his head, hair falling into his face.

"You're a tease," Remus growled, wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist and throwing one leg over the other's, trapping him quite effectively. Sirius more or less purred into Remus' neck, moving so that his mouth could easily trace the werewolf's collarbone. He suckled on his skin lightly, leaving tiny little patches of red skin. Remus squirmed in the most delicious ways, fingers digging into his waist as he tried to not moan. Sirius smirked against Remus' neck nipping the hollow of his throat and succeeded in getting a bit of noise from Remus.

James looked at them and made some strange noise, "Get a room." Peter snorted but frowned when his king was promptly decimated by James' queen.

"Cheater," Peter mumbled, reassembling the set. Sirius grinned at his two friends and James shook his head. It had been kind of weird at first, having Sirius and Remus as a couple, closer than James and Sirius. The latter wondered if James resented him somewhat for getting closer to Remus or if it was just that he was able to have a steady relationship while James and Lily were sort of on the rocks. Sirius wasn't sure but the four of them had settled out for the most part and were still good buddies mostly due to Remus' and Sirius' promise to heavily limit the boyfriend stuff when they were hanging out.

Remus took advantage of Sirius' moment of distraction and kissed him full on the lips, violating their promise to Peter and James. Neither really thought of it though as sensation after sensation swept through them. Merlin, Remus still tasted and smelled as delicious as that first kiss. Sirius couldn't help but let a little moan escape as Remus suckled on his lip in just the way he loved.

"Seriously. Get. A. Room," James growled, making the duo break apart and laugh.

"Sorry," Sirius said, silently trying to force his heart to still as he wove his fingers through Remus'. Even after dating the werewolf for the last few months, the nerves and loveliness of it had yet to leave Sirius. Secretly, he hoped that it never did. It was far too wonderful to remain wrapped up in some strange fairy tale. Sirius had been living in the moment and his head for the past few months, something so unlike him. Every once in a while, mostly at night when he couldn't sleep, he thought about how he had changed and why.

Truly, he wished to say it was because of love, because Remus had made him a better person than before, because that was the romantic sort of answer he longed to have. Honestly, he lived like this because he knew that at any moment one of his family members could find out and rip it apart. At any moment, the Lupins could find out and rip it apart.

At any moment, his newfound blissful world could be shattered like a bottle of ink, only rather than ink stained fingers, Sirius would have nothing more than his heart gone.

Merlin, he had sunk in deep and fast.

He hoped he never needed to get out.

"Hey, let's take James' cloak and go somewhere," Remus said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Sirius' hand. Sirius smirked and turned to James, mouth already half open with the forming question.

"Go. It's up in my trunk," James said, waving a hand and barely looking up from his game. Remus chuckled and pushed Sirius off of him. The two scrambled up the staircase to the dorm, still clutching hands and leaving behind a rather bemused James and very slightly disgusted Peter.

"Do you think we'll ever get used to the two of them like this?" Peter asked, frowning as, once again, James' queen took his king.

"No, probably not," James said, smiling and setting the board up a fourth time for the night, "I'm glad for them…but its changed Sirius in some way, a good way, but it's still a change…" He shrugged, trailing off as Remus and Sirius came back down the stairs, cloak clutched in Remus' hand.

"See ya," Sirius grinned, tugged along by a surprisingly impatient Remus. James waved a hand in some sort of a mock salute. The portrait swung closed behind them, the two already tucked under the cloak and invisible to all.

"Where are we going?" Sirius whispered. Normally, the two of them retreated to the library or outside but it was nearly midnight on a Saturday night and they most certainly weren't permitted to be out of the dorm, let alone outside of the castle.

"You'll see," Remus said, giving a grin that far more common upon Sirius' or James' own face. It made Sirius shiver with utter desire and he couldn't help but bring Remus' hand to his mouth and kiss it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;**

O: chapter ten. huzzah!

* * *

"Remus, where are we going?" Sirius whined again. Remus chuckled, a sound low in his throat that made Sirius shiver unexpectedly.

"Just a little bit further," Remus said. Sirius hadn't a clue where they were seeing as to how Remus wouldn't let him use a single _lumos_ spell to guide his own feet. He was beginning to think that Remus had been planning this for sometime now and knew the way by heart.

"Okay then. Stay here," Remus squeezed his fingers once before slipping out of the Invisibility Cloak. Sirius could hear him muttering some spells before coming back to fetch him. The two made their way through the dark and past some doors into a room.

Sirius tugged the cloak off of him, "You brought me to the library?"

"Shut up," Remus growled, capturing Sirius' lips with his own, an arm ensnaring the dark haired boy's waist tugging him close. Sirius let out a moan of surprise, eyes closing easily as he fell into the sensations. Hands traveled under his shirt, warm burning hands against his suddenly chilly flesh, making Sirius moan. He wrapped his own hands around Remus' waist before sliding one hand into the werewolf's hair. Moony growled, making Sirius pause for a moment. Remus pulled back, breathing heavy although there wasn't really a need.

"Sorry," he breathed, dropping his eyes for a moment, "I don't think Moony likes losing control." Sirius laughed, a soft flighty sound, and tugged Remus' face back to his own, earning a hot kiss and another growl. Remus pulled away again and took Sirius' and led him to a table, pulling the black haired boy with him. Sirius more or less fell onto his love, straddling the other's hips as he leaned down to kiss Remus' throat. Remus jerked a little at the soft bite Sirius gave, making the latter chuckle and lick the 'wound' softly.

Remus slid an arm back up Sirius' shirt, fingers making designs on the boy's back, the other tangling in soft black hair. He drew Sirius' face back up to his own and kissed him softly, almost tentatively. It made Sirius pause for a moment before kissing back. He couldn't figure out the question that Remus seemed to be asking him. Remus sat up, lips still locked to Sirius as he moved them so that Sirius was now under him and laying a bit more comfortably on the table.

"What are you doing, Remus?"

Remus said nothing, hands tugging at Sirius' shirt as he bit and licked the flesh where Sirius' neck met his shoulder. Sirius couldn't help but moan and writhe. It was strange being the one on bottom, being the one helpless to his lover's kisses and hands.

"Remus."

The name came out strangled, ragged, as Remus suddenly managed to unbutton his shirt and suckled on a pert nipple lightly, fingers ghosting over his sides. He could practically feel Remus smirk against his flesh as he hissed pure desire into the darkness of the library. Sirius closed his eyes, one hand gripping the edge of the table, the other thrown somewhere above his head. Hot wet flesh trailed down from his nipples, tracing taut muscles downwards.

Oh Merlin.

Remus looked up at Sirius and chuckled at seeing the boy's eyes closed his face flush and a little bit damp with sweat. His own eyes narrowed in something resembling lust as he rolled his hips against Sirius.

"Remus," Sirius moaned the werewolf's name, hands twitching as lust rolled through his veins. Remus growled softly at the sound of his name, hips rolling a second time.

"Remus, Remus, Remus," Sirius whispered, eyes breaking open. Remus sat on top of his hips, hair swinging into his face a bit, eyes partially closed. Merlin, he looked utterly delectable.

"Come here," Sirius said…no, begged. Sirius Black was begging for just one kiss. He gasped softly at the smirk that broke across Remus' face as he leaned down to kiss Sirius. Who knew that Remus was such a dominant creature? It was amazing and refreshing to not be the one in charge but Sirius hadn't expected any being to be able to create such utter desires in him.

Sirius pulled Remus close to him in one swift move. One arm was flung around the werewolf's chest, the other entangled in his hair. Sirius ignored the soft growls that tore from Moony's throat as he demanded his kiss. Lips parted, tongues battled and gasps and moans were heard throughout the otherwise silent library.

Eventually the two broke the kiss off, both breathing hot and heavy. Remus was still lying on top of Sirius whose hand was still wrapped in Remus' hair. They lied there for sometime, simply enjoying each other's warmth until Sirius squirmed and complained about how fat Remus was. The werewolf bit him on the wrist lightly, earning a moan as he rolled off and curled up next to Sirius. The two moved to face each other, Remus' leg thrown across Sirius' hips. Sirius couldn't help but wiggle around a bit and bury his face into Remus' chest. Remus wrapped an arm around him, tugging him close and kissed the top of his head. This was why Sirius loved being alone with the werewolf. He could play the part of the love struck girl and just, well, cuddle with Remus.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?" Sirius had closed his eyes, listening to Remus' breathing and heartbeat.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Stopping me," Remus sighed. Sirius opened his eyes and twisted to look up at the other boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you asked me to come here, it stopped me, well, more Moony I suppose," Remus said. Sirius could almost see the faint blush that was spreading across Remus' face. Sirius couldn't help but smirk as he sat up, already knowing the answer to his question.

"From doing what? What did Moony want to do tonight?" he asked, leaning over Remus' face, his hair falling forward to tickle the boy's cheeks. Remus closed his eyes and visibly swallowed, his breathing increasing again.

"He," Remus paused, unable to speak the words. Sirius kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"It's okay Remus. I knew what I was in for when I agreed to be Moony's mate. You can tell me," Sirius whispered.

Remus opened his eyes and Sirius could see the faint stirrings of the wolf in them.

"Moony wanted to take you, to properly claim you as his mate," Remus said, although the words came out in a bit of a rush. Sirius couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he laid back down, pressing his back against Remus. Remus growled softly but pulled Sirius close once more, spooning.

"I wouldn't have minded at all," Sirius whispered, just loud enough for Remus to hear, "Not at all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Sirius."

Soft lips trailed across Sirius' collar bone, bringing him from the edge of sleep.

"Good morning," he murmured his voice thick with sleep. Remus kissed him lightly on the lips, making his stomach flutter for a moment.

"We're still in the library," Remus whispered, lips ghosting over Sirius' jaw down towards his ear. This made the Anamagi fully awake although he couldn't help but be pleased about sleeping next to Remus all night.

"Shit, we better get back," Sirius scrambled to his feet, stumbling over the bench and falling off the table.

"That was sexy," Remus laughed although he stopped once Sirius gained his feet. His shirt was still undone, bright red marks and deep bruises shadowing his neck and parts of his chest. His long black hair was tousled and fell into his eyes. Sirius stretched, somewhat oblivious to Remus watching him, raising his arms above his head. Remus couldn't help but scrambled off the table and pull him into a heart stopping kiss. Apparently, Remus hadn't quite shaken off the desires and silent needs of last night. Sirius stumbled backwards into a bookshelf, writhing against Remus. He half-wished that Remus would take him here and now.

They jumped apart at the sound of the library doors opening and closing suddenly.

"Shit," Remus growled. The two scrambled to collect their things before hiding in between some bookshelves. Remus, clutching the Invisibility Cloak, was already dressed and rather presentable although the previous kiss had left a bit of a flush on his cheeks. Sirius watched him for a moment as he struggled to button up his shirt properly and smooth his hair as much as possible.

They could hear the librarian moving about, towards them actually. Remus looked at Sirius and the two moved deeper into the library, hoping to remain out of sight until they could safely leave. Remus was peering down an aisle, unaware that Sirius was watching his ass. Sirius licked his lips, grinning to himself as he gripped his boyfriend from behind, arms ensnaring the other's waist. Remus squeaked with surprise although a moan quickly rippled from his throat as the taller boy's mouth found its way to his ear.

"We're going to get caught," he whispered. Sirius simply kissed down lower on his neck, as far as he could reach. Remus' knees went a little weak as he suckled on a particular spot, making Sirius chuckle.

"I don't think you really care," he murmured, nosing through Remus' hair to come to the other side of his neck. The werewolf simply made some sort of noise, pressing backwards into Sirius as lips suckled on his earlobe. The sounds of the librarian made them jump again and they laughed at themselves before making a swift and sort of silent exit.

Only a few students were roaming the corridors. It was early but obviously breakfast hadn't ended. Sirius was glad; he was suddenly starving. They earned only a few sidelong glances and even a jab and a wolf whistle from two Slytherin students who were quickly shut up with a silent Bat-Bogey Hex from Sirius. Remus gave the password to The Fat Lady who sleepily let them in to an empty Gryffindor Common Room.

"Have a little too much fun last night?" James asked upon their entrance to the dorm. He was drying his hair with a towel, apparently attempting to not let a single drop dampen his clothes. He was failing miserably.

"We fell asleep," Sirius said, taking the Cloak from Remus and chucking it at James. Remus shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Suure you did," James teased, throwing his damp towel back at Sirius.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked, proceeding to undress and find something clean and decent to wear all at the same time.

"Dunno. He was gone when I got out of the shower," James said, glancing at Sirius, "Damn Sirius. Did Remus try to eat you?"

"What?"

"Come here," James shoved Sirius towards the full length mirror that stood in a corner and tugged somebody's robe off of it. Sirius had taken off his shirt and anyone could easily see the bite marks and bruises covering his neck and shoulders, a few nips trailing down towards his chest too.

"Remus claimed his bitch last night, eh?"

Sirius promptly punched James in the arm, "Now you're my bitch. Shut up."

"Bloody hell, that hurt," James whined although he was smirking.

"You deserved it," Sirius growled, stalking off to find a clean shirt and to hide the bemused grin on his face. He had noticed a near perfect bite mark at the place where his neck met his shoulder and was rather pleased by it. He managed to tug a shirt on before Remus emerged from his shower, still damp and hair dripping onto his skin. James took one look at Sirius' face and shook his head.

"See you guys in the Hall," he left the dorm room.

"They leave us alone a lot," Remus commented, tugging his clothes on and pointedly ignoring Sirius' stares, "You should close your mouth before you drool on your clothes." Sirius glared at him. He couldn't help it really. He hadn't seen the werewolf's chest in Merlin knows how long, especially since Remus had refused to let him come to the Shrieking Shack last moon and would probably do the same next week. It wasn't quite fair that Sirius had lost part of his shirt last night and Remus didn't.

"I think James does it on purpose," Sirius finally managed to say although he couldn't help but watch as Remus tugged on an old Muggle band t-shirt. If it was this amazing watching Remus get dressed, imagine him getting undressed. Sirius smiled to himself.

"What are you grinning at? Surely I look decent?" Remus asked, looking down at his self before tugging some shoes on.

"You look fine," Sirius promised, crossing the room to kiss him on the nose, "Feed me now. I'm hungry." Remus laughed and took Sirius' hand, leading him down to breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;  
**So basically my readers make me smile inside. :)  
And this chapter is kind of fluff but I thought necessary. Any thoughts on how far into the future you guys would like to see this story go? To graduation, a year past, etc, etc, etc?

* * *

Breakfast was somewhat of a silent affair, Remus' post high having worn off now that they were back in the company of their fellow students. Sirius sat close to him, making sure his leg was always touching the others. He wondered if he had said or done something wrong or if this was just Remus being Remus. The four Marauders talked and ate normally otherwise, caught up in the frenzy that seemed to be going around. Despite it being late November, today seemed to be turning out rather warm and many of the students were eager to abandon homework and study time to get outside.

"I'll meet you guys by the lake. I want to get a book," Remus said, nodding to them and heading back towards Gryffindor as James, Peter and Sirius slipped out the doors to the grounds. Peter scurried off to claim their patch of land by the lake and James hung back with Sirius.

"You and Remus doing okay?"

Sirius glanced at him, "Yeah, why?"

James shrugged, "Well, he didn't let you come to the Shack with us last moon and he's just said some funny things to me." Sirius frowned but didn't know what to say.

"I guess it's a werewolf thing," he finally said, "I hope so at least. I think he's waiting for something to happen before he lets me come back."

"Alright then," James said, "I just wanted to make sure you guys were cool." He paused in his walking, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at Sirius straight on. "You do know that I am actually happy for you two, right? Seriously. Even though my own love life sucks, I'm glad you two have managed to find someone to be happy with, even if it's wit each other." Sirius grinned, making James grin and clap a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Thanks," Sirius finally said, "I appreciate that." He did really. Up until now, he had mostly thought that James disapproved of the strange relationship that had emerged from Remus and Sirius. It was nice to know that at least someone in this world was glad for their happiness.

"We should probably find Peter before some first years over throw him and take our spot," James said, shoving his hand back into his pockets and strolling off across the lawn. Sirius laughed and followed after. The sun was deliciously warm on his skin and Remus would soon be sitting on the grass next to him and their friends. The day was looking up despite Remus' slight mood swing.

"You know what's coming up soon?" Sirius said, laying on the grass with his hands folded behind his head.

"Snivellus' funeral?" James smirked, making Sirius chuckle.

"I wish," he said, "No, no. Remus and mine two month anniversary."

"Has it been that long that I've been forced to watch the two of you cuddle and simper all over each other?"

"If I wasn't comfy, I'd get up and punch you for that one."

"Thank you grass," James clasped his hands together in prayer, making Peter giggle.

"I think I ought to do something special," Sirius said, turning his head to look at James.

"For what?" Remus suddenly appeared, making Sirius jump.

"Passing Potions," Sirius said, grinning.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "It's only November. You have nearly seven more months to go."

"I know but I'm planning ahead," Sirius said, sitting up to drag Remus to the ground next to him. Remus made a rather undignified face and corrected himself before opening his novel. Sirius sighed and rested his head in Remus' lap, earning a smirk from James, a wrinkled nose from Peter and a kiss on the forehead from Remus.

"What are you reading today Rem?" James asked although he was watching Lily across the lake with her friends.

"It's a study on Muggles and their various religious beliefs," Remus replied, eyes hardly leaving the page.

"Thrilling," James mocked.

"It is actually. Particularly the section on witches and warlocks," Remus shrugged, turning a page idly and proceeding to ignore the rest of them. Sirius closed his eyes, listening vaguely to the students, the occasional turn of a page above his head, James muttering to himself about Lily. If this day could last forever, Sirius supposed that would be quite alright with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;  
**I don't know if I like how this one came out. enjoy anyways.  
Oh. Rated M by the way. ;D

* * *

History of Magic was incredibly boring like usual and Sirius sighed for the millionth time. Remus glanced at him before scribbling down something else Professor Binns said. Sirius watched him, resting his head on his hands, thinking about last Sunday. He could practically feel the warm sun on his face again, the warmth of Remus' stomach beneath his head as the werewolf read his novel. If he was a cat, Sirius supposed he would be purring right about now, his mood was so content.

The full moon was tomorrow night also and Remus had left quite a few more bruises on his neck after classes yesterday. Sirius cast a sidelong glance at his boyfriend who sat next to him. He scooted a little bit closer, linking an ankle around the other's ankle. Remus squirmed slightly at the contact but kept writing notes. Sirius moved again so that more of him was touching Remus, leaning his head on Remus' shoulder, breathing lightly on his neck. He smirked as the werewolf squirmed again, losing slight concentration from his notes. One of the things he had come to love about Remus and the full moon is that since Moony wanted Padfoot, Remus was in a constant state of slight arousal around the full moon. Any contact from Sirius sent him writhing and wanting to take Sirius then and there.

Sirius hoped he would.

He bit his lip, thinking and knowing that Remus was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Three months ago, Sirius had shied away from being like this. He frowned for a moment, realizing that he could barely say the word to himself: gay. Sirius thought it vaguely amusing that he couldn't say the word and such a short time ago he could barely admit to liking Remus and now he wanted the werewolf to ravish him.

He pressed his lips to Remus' neck, moving upwards to nibble lightly on the werewolf's ear. Remus dropped his quill, biting his lip to try and not moan. Sirius smirked, breathing hotly onto the other boy's ear. He slowly licked the top of Remus' ear as the werewolf tried to go back to taking notes. Sirius watched from the corner of his eye as Remus managed to write a single letter before he lost his concentration again. Sirius pulled away for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be focusing on something.

"Amusing myself," Sirius purred, pressing against Remus as tightly as possible and slid a hand under his robes onto his thigh. Remus jumped and glared at Sirius.

"Don't you dare," he growled. Sirius smirked, kissing Remus lightly on the lips and moving back to his part of the bench, completely breaking off all contact. Remus' lips twitched and he picked his quill back up again. Sirius watched him, smiling to himself for the rest of class and noticed that Remus wasn't actually taking any notes at all.

Class ended some time later and Remus stuffed his things into his bag and stalked out of the classroom. James caught up with Sirius and shook his head.

"What?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"You're awful to him," James said.

"As if you wouldn't do the same if you were sitting next to Lily."

"Not in History of Magic."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, is Potions a bit more your speed?" James laughed and disappeared off to the Gryffindor Tower, presumably to dump his books before dinner. Sirius nodded at a few passing friends, wondering where Remus had disappeared off to. He didn't see the brown haired boy anywhere and hoped that he had gone to dinner. He turned down a corridor and hands immediately snatched at his robes and pulled him into an empty classroom. The door shut with a foreboding click and locked behind him.

"Bloody hell!"

Sirius turned, ready to punch out whomever had done this and was greeted with hot werewolf lips on his. Remus pressed him back against the wall, peeling Sirius' book bag off of his shoulder and dumping it onto the ground. He forced Sirius' lips open with his own and quickly claimed the other's mouth, breathing somewhat erratically.

"You're a bleeding tease," Remus growled, peeling off Sirius' robes and tugging at his shirt, "You know I can't handle myself too well right now." Sirius moaned as lips trailed down his neck and suckled a nipple until it was hard before moving to the other. Remus came back up to his neck, biting and kissing at Sirius' spot, making his hips roll and him moan.

"Remus," Sirius hissed, winding his fingers into soft brown hair and dragging his head up to his lips, "I'm sorry for teasing you." Remus chuckled and kissed him lightly on the nose and ran a hand down Sirius' chest, nails just ghosting over his skin. He chuckled again when Sirius jerked into the contact.

"I think you want this more than I do and I've got two desires swirling in here," Remus growled, coming close again to kiss Sirius. He traced his tongue over Sirius' bottom lip, pulling away whenever he opened his mouth. Sirius groaned and dropped his hands to Remus' hips. Remus gave Sirius what he was looking for as he moved his own hands down further, unbuttoning pants. Sirius moaned once he realized what Remus was doing and pulled away, cracking his head against the wall.

"Ow," Remus said, kissing Sirius' neck to try and distract him from the pain.

"Yeah, ow," Sirius growled, "Are you sure?" Remus looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. He seemed to be suppressing a chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" he growled back in response, "Moony's not going to let you top today." Sirius looked down and smiled at their obvious arousal.

"I was sure before you even knew you liked me," Sirius said, making Remus pull him close once more and kissing him hard again.

"Good, because I don't think I could stop," Remus did pull away for a moment though to peel of his own robes and to tug Sirius to the cloth covered teacher's desk. They started kissing again, unable to quit touching for long. Sirius fell backwards, allowing Remus to quickly divulge him of his shoes and other such clothing. Remus crawled back up onto Sirius, grinding heavily against his waist.

"Tease," Sirius moaned, "You still have your clothes on." Remus smirked and quickly dropped his own clothing. Sirius sat up and watched, eyes grazing over the naked form in front of him.

"Beautiful," he breathed, dark eyes taking in the werewolf's scars and slightly delicate bone structure. Remus shook his head which caused is long brown hair to fall into his face. Sirius stood and took Remus' hands in his own and kissed him gently.

"Beautiful," he murmured again, tugging Remus close and making them both moan as their erections ground together. Sirius hissed as Remus' nails dug into his wrists before his hands twisted free and slipped his arms around Sirius' waist.

"Moony needs you Padfoot," he growled, dropping his head onto Sirius' shoulder and nipping at the tender flesh there. Sirius cried out softly and nodded. He suddenly found himself sprawled on his stomach, stretched on the desk. Remus leaned over him, breathing erratically into his ear. His own heart was racing wildly and he couldn't help but shudder with desire at the feeling of Remus pressed against his back. He spread his legs eagerly at the prodding of a knee and simply gave in.

Remus paused for a moment and Sirius ground against the desk, shuddering with need. He felt lips press against the small of his back before Remus' torso was pressed against his back and the werewolf's hardness against his ass. Sirius squirmed slightly as new sensations, tainted with pain, rippled through his body but held still at Remus' insistence. Merlin, he would do anything for Remus right about now if he would just keep going. Just keep sliding into him. He arched his back slightly and his eyes rolled at the change in pleasure. It still hurt like a bitch but he had expected that.

He was tugged backwards slightly and eagerly contorted to the new position. Remus gripped Sirius' own hardness with his warm hand. He rolled his hips, making Sirius moan and shudder. Slowly, they built up a slow rhythm until Remus couldn't stand it anymore. He whispered some sort of apology in Sirius' ear but Sirius was too far gone to listen. Nothing but pleasure and pleasing Remus consumed his mind. Remus began to whimper, thrusting away furiously. Sirius shuddered and moaned, taking over stroking himself off as Remus slowly gave into Moony and let the werewolf claim his mate.

Remus growled, biting Sirius harshly and somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder blade, "Sirius…" He curled up and thrust into Sirius before moaning and shuddering over his mate, lover, boyfriend. Sirius groaned as Remus whimpered above him and soon was consumed with the rush of pleasure and desire as he came, hot and sticky on his hand. He cried out, making Remus squirm within him.

Sirius squeezed his eyes tight, trying to cling to the remains of the feeling as best as possible but could feel it slowly slipping away. Remus pulled off of him and, after a moment of sporadic breathing, managed to find his wind and clean them both up. He slid down the side of the desk and sat on the floor where Sirius joined him a moment later. Sirius more or less climbed into his lap, trying to calm his own breathing down. Remus cleared the hair from Sirius' eyes and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered. Sirius smiled. It was an utterly unnecessary thanks but it was lovely to hear.

"Remus," he said after a few moments, "Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

Remus laughed softly, making Sirius smile again. It was his favorite sort of laugh.

"Anything Sirius," he mumbled, kissing him again. Sirius turned onto his back and looked up at Remus.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, reaching up to stroke the side of Remus' face. He noticed the slight eyebrow raise, the emergence of Remus in his eyes and the retreat of the wolf.

A smile creased Remus' face and Sirius suddenly had a mental image of him and Remus living together and do this more often.

"I love you too," Remus whispered back. Sirius couldn't help (he couldn't help a lot of things these days it seemed) but grin and tug Remus' face down to kiss him.

"Good, I was getting worried you were just using me," he said. Remus frowned and Sirius laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;  
**I hate fanfiction glitches.  
I would have had this up earlier but I got sick this weekend and stupid decided to do stuff to their login page. ^^;  
And I love you guys a whole lot and your reviews. They make me smile a lot. lol. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow.

* * *

The couple dressed, gathering strewn clothes, robes and shoes from the floor of the deserted classroom. Sirius hoisted his book bag onto his shoulder and waited for Remus. The lycan kissed him on the lips, smiling before unlocking and leading the way out. Sirius grabbed his boyfriend's hand and followed Remus to Gryffindor Tower. There was no point in going to dinner.

"James and Peter will be wondering about us," Sirius said, wincing slightly as he ran up the stairs.

"Let them," Remus glanced back at Sirius and laughed at his expression. Sirius growled and stuck out his tongue.

"Next time you bottom and see how you feel about stairs."

"I don't think Moony would let you even try," Remus laughed, pausing in his tread to kiss Sirius on the forehead, "I think I've got some pain potion in my trunk in the dorm if you want it." Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and whined making Remus' breath hitch for a moment. The Animagus chuckled and tugged on Remus' hand as he kept walking up the stairs. Eventually, pain potion was rescued from tangled robes and administered to an aching dog amid dramatic faces, rather girlish giggles and hot kisses that almost sent them back to what had caused Sirius' pain.

Sirius fell back onto Remus' bed, exposing his neck as the werewolf crouched over him, hot kisses falling upon his flesh. He squirmed as Remus lapped at the hollow of his throat. Somewhat cold hands made him jump as they slid under his twisted shirt, skating over his chest and stomach. Sirius closed his eyes, melting back into the werewolf. It was so easy to fall into the soft kisses of Remus, to shove away his nature and just be.

The door to the room opened and James and Peter arrived followed by mock screams.

"Can't you tie a scarf on the door or something if you're going to shag?" James laughed, dumping parcels on his bed. Peter narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing as he dumped his own share onto the bed.

"Aw, you guys don't want to join in? I promise there's more than enough of Remus to go around," Sirius said, grinning and sitting up, Remus in his lap. The lycan growled, nipping Sirius on the chin.

"I don't think Moony there wants to share," James said, sitting on the bed.

"I don't," Remus said, exaggerating a pout making the four of them laugh.

"Whatchoo guys nick now?" Sirius asked, nodding to the parcels that were currently attempting to escape from James' bed. He leaned into Remus' chest, half-wishing that James and Peter hadn't come back from dinner so soon.

"Food. We figured you two would want something since you didn't show up," Peter said, sitting on his bed and flipping through a book or something. He, of all the Gryffindors, still showed his disapproval of the canine's relationship although he mostly pretended that it didn't bother him. Sirius frowned slightly at the mousy boy but said nothing to him. Remus slid off of his lap and began poking through the food.

"Thanks," Remus said, snatching an apple for himself. He sat on the window ledge, eating it slowly. He seemed to have slid within himself again and Sirius watched for a moment until his stomach demanded food. James moved out of the way as Sirius found a few things to eat and staked out his bed.

"Anything interesting happen at dinner?" Sirius asked.

James sat up, grinning, "Lilly agreed to give us another shot."

"Nice," Sirius grinned in return, "So you two going out this weekend?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. She wanted to talk to me in the Common Room tonight."

"Well don't miss out on that," Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow. James nodded and changed his shirt before leaving. Peter looked and realized that James was gone after a few more minutes. Sirius watched as he too left and wondered if Peter didn't ever want to be left alone with Sirius and Remus again. Well, that was fine with him. He would do just fine without the stupid prick.

"Remus?"

The lycan looked at the dark haired boy for a moment before turning back to looking out the window. Sirius swallowed the last of his meal before going over to the window and wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"What's the matter Rem?" he murmured, tucking his face into Remus' neck. He shrugged in response, fiddling with his apple.

"Something's wrong," Sirius teased, nuzzling Remus' ear making him laugh.

"Nothing's wrong really. The moon is starting to rise already and even though it isn't full…" Remus sighed, "Moony wants out now that he's claimed you." Remus turned and kissed Sirius softly on the lips. "Particularly because of that." He cupped Sirius' chin, the Animagi leaning into the touch, and kissed him again. Sirius mumbled an apology to Moony making Remus chuckle softly.

"Only you would apologize for being wonderful and sexy and exactly what I've been waiting for all of my life," Remus whispered, pressing his lips to Sirius' a third time. To the latter's surprise, a blush rose on his cheek and he pulled away only to be stopped by Remus' hands.

"Aw, I made you blush," Remus murmured. Sirius dropped his head, hardly believing himself. Merlin, he felt like such an idiot.

"You make feel like a girl some days," Sirius mumbled.

"You're one to talk," Remus grinned, dropping his hands from Sirius' jaw line, "Honestly, some days I wonder if I was born the right gender, what with the way you make me smile and whatnot." Sirius couldn't help the crooked smirk that broke across his face. "That smirk too. I hate that smirk some days mostly because it looks like you just want to eat me up. You always do it in class too." Remus shook his head.

"No I don't," Sirius frowned, glancing up at the other.

"Yes you do. You're doing it now too," Remus accused, leaning back on the window. Sirius tried to compose his face in something serious which only made Remus laugh and slide off of the ledge more gracefully than silk sliding over marble. He pressed his torso against Sirius, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and kissing him lightly.

"If it makes you touch me like this then maybe I should do it some more," Sirius smirked again, making Remus press him backwards until he fell onto the bed again. Remus' lips barely left Sirius' as the squirmed against the mattress and each other, lust rising in them once more.

"We should probably tie something on the door," Sirius chuckled as Remus began to unbutton his shirt. Remus gave a smirk worthy of Sirius himself and proceeded to undo Sirius' tie. He slid it slowly from the boy's neck and practically slithered off of Sirius to loop it about the doorknob.

"Better?" Remus asked, climbing back onto the bed. Sirius sat up to kiss Remus again, smiling.

"Much," he whispered.

"Good," Remus' eyes shut for a moment as the kept kissing. Merlin, they kissed a lot. Not that Sirius minded. Remus tasted utterly delectable. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, pulling the lycan closer to him.

"Love you," he whispered, sucking lightly on Remus' bottom lip. The lycan murmured something of the same effect and growled playfully as he pressed Sirius backwards for a third time that night. He pressed his torso against Sirius, hotly kissing the Animagi again. He forced Sirius' mouth open with his tongue, stealing entrance and claiming the dark haired boy's mouth over and over again. Sirius could do little but wrap his hands in the werewolf's hair and tug him closer. Once again, he felt himself falling and melting into Remus, giving himself over completely and utterly. There was something about the way Remus' tongue teased and traced over his own that made Sirius want to do anything for the werewolf, the way his fingertips ghosted over his waist and unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth, arching slightly as fingers ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, pulling away for a moment. Sirius moaned, his eyes still closed, mouth half-open in lust.

"No talking," he growled, tugging Remus back for a kiss.

Remus pulled away once more, panting slightly, "No, Sirius. Just one second."

"What?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Will you come with me as Padfoot tomorrow night?" Remus asked.

Sirius couldn't stop the soft little chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"Of course Remus," he replied, "Anything you want. Just kiss me again." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically before Sirius pressed his lips to his, making both of them moan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius sighed, burying his face into the warm of Remus' neck. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders and a leg was thrown over his hips. He smirked, awakening Remus with a gentle thrust of his hips, rubbing their morning arousals together. Remus moaned, pressing into Sirius for a moment.

"Good morning," the Animagi chuckled, kissing Remus' neck, "I don't remember falling asleep."

"That's because you fell asleep first, somewhere in the middle of us planning out what the living room of our apartment will look like," Remus said, "Luckily I remembered to let James and Peter in around two this morning." Sirius smiled, having also forgotten about locking the other two out of the dorm room. He kissed Remus' neck again, realizing that the werewolf had come back to sleep next to Sirius rather than move to the other empty bed.

"Well, don't you two look like a happy couple."

Sirius felt Remus look up and suddenly wondered if they had pulled the hangings closed. Apparently not because James' face appeared over his own, at least the part that wasn't hidden.

"And so what if we are?" Sirius growled. James laughed and shook his head as he walked away from them.

"We better get up," Remus said, untangling his limbs from Sirius' body and leaned on his elbow, cupping his face with his hand. Sirius frowned at the loss of warmth but stole a kiss (he still couldn't get enough of the werewolf) before rolling out of the other side of bed. He stretched, realizing that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before, his shirt unbuttoned and torn slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, barely able to get his fingers through the tangled mess.

"How long until breakfast ends?" Sirius asked, glancing at James before beginning to dig out his shower things and soft towels. Personally, he loved the towels, even if they were embroidered with the Black family crest.

"An hour or so," James replied, throwing a shirt on and buttoning it up neatly. Sirius nodded and slipped into the bathroom, rather grateful for the jeans he still wore and the lack of need to fully face any of his friends. He locked the door behind him and threw his towels and what not on the floor. He groaned softly to himself before forcing his mind away from what he wanted and to the shower that awaited him. Sirius somewhat hurried through it all, desperately eager to see Remus again. He crinkled his nose, water running down his face. Damn, he really did love the boy. He turned the water off and got dressed, wet hair still clinging to his face as he exited the bathroom.

"You ready for food. I'm hungry," Remus asked, glancing up from his novel. Sirius nodded and the werewolf slipped off of his bed. He held out his hand and the Animagi took it and suddenly found his hands full of hot kissing Remus.

"I can't quit thinking about last night," Remus practically growled, "Moony won't let me." Sirius hissed sharply, teeth leaving a bright red mark on his freshly washed neck.

"So don't," he managed to reply, earning hands on his jaws and one of the roughest, hungriest, lustful kisses Remus had ever given him. For a moment, he wondered if he had melted in his robes but hands slipping under his shirt brought his bones back.

"Remus, we can't be doing this now," Sirius moaned, despite not believing his words and really wanting to do anything and everything right now. Remus pulled away, sighing although the vague 'I'm sorry' expression on his face was utterly ruined by the lust consuming his eyes.

"Breakfast it is then," Remus muttered, taking Sirius' hand and leading him huffily from the dorm room. Sirius smirked to himself. He really did like Remus much better around the full moon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer;;**

I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or any other character that might show up in the resulting story. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note;;  
**Look! I got some inspiration to write a chapter!  
I skipped to the full moon night, btw. It's the same day as chapter 15, but night.

* * *

Sirius closed his eyes, reveling in the chill that seeped through his sweater and trousers, breathing in the fresh scent of snow. It was freezing and Sirius hadn't brought either cloak or robes. Snow crunched under foot as he followed Remus to the Whomping Willow, his hand clutched in the werewolf's. He stumbled on something and opened his eyes and saw that Peter had already transformed and frozen the massive tree. He caught a glimpse of James slipping inside. Remus and Sirius hurried to slide into the tunnel before Wormtail followed, the Willow stirring to life a moment later.

The Shrieking Shack hadn't changed; perhaps a few more scratches and scuffs than before but that was to be expected. Sirius glanced over the place, noting that Remus was scurrying upstairs already. His mouth twisted into a frown at this but he said nothing. Wormtail scurried onto a half broken table, squeaking wildly as it rocked unsteadily. James and Sirius laughed at the rat. A soft snarl echoed down the stairs and Sirius glanced up them.

"I didn't think he'd change so soon," he muttered, tugging off his jumper so that he wouldn't tear them when he shape shifted. James shrugged, dumping his shoes on the floor.

"Moony has been real antsy the last moon or so. I think it's because he hasn't had Padfoot around but I don't know," James said. Sirius frowned slightly but said nothing else, shoving his clothes into a corner and letting the carnal magic ripple over his skin. There was nothing like transforming into his canine alter ego (except for sex maybe). The feelings consumed him, cracking bone, shifting muscle and lengthening ligament. Padfoot growled as his hips popped. Nearly two months without shifting had made the change a little tough. Prongs had already changed, antlers nearly brushing the ceiling. The snarls from upstairs intensified and Moony suddenly tackled Padfoot, teeth dangerously close to the dog's throat.

Padfoot rolled with the tackle, adrenaline pumping through his thrilled body at the sudden attack. Moony snarled deep in his throat, the noise making Padfoot's ears fall back and Prongs take a step forward. The werewolf forced the dog against the floor on his back and stood over him. Padfoot was breathing heavily, eyes watching his mate carefully. Moony's ears flicked backwards and Padfoot exposed his throat, curling his tail inwards at the same time. Submission was what the lycanthrope wanted, and slowly Padfoot's canine brain recognized this and willingly gave. Moony quit snarling, the leggy creature watching Padfoot's display. Prongs paused, carefully watching the situation with a massive brown eye.

Moony pressed his muzzle against Padfoot's own muzzle and pricked his ears forward, seeming to recognize his mate and accept the submission. Pleased, he allowed the dog to stand but forced the canine to remain a little bit behind him. Padfoot's ears pricked slightly as he rolled to his paws, relieved that Moony had remembered who he was. Werewolves were a risky business and being a mate of one an even riskier one.

As the group escaped from the Shrieking Shack to tear across the plot of land it sat on, Moony was far more docile than he had ever been. He constantly looked at Padfoot, seeming to make sure the massive dog hadn't slipped off and left him. All three Animagi noticed the change, the human part of their brain making small notes of it as they ran and kept an eye on the lycanthrope. It was a strange thing, Padfoot managed to conclude, that Moony wasn't self-harming tonight, nor overly vicious. Only when he, Padfoot, set a toe out of Moony's imaginary lines for his mate, did the werewolf snarl or snap at the Marauder closest to him. Prongs knew the reason for the change, Wormtail suspected the reason and hoped it stayed like this, and Padfoot wished he was the reason but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Moony knew exactly why of course.

Remus was sitting on the bed, shivering slightly from the chill air of the Shack. Sirius had hurriedly dressed and sent James and Peter off. He wanted to talk to Remus alone. He paused at the doorway to Remus' favorite bedroom, watching the teenager for a moment before joining him.

"Feel okay?" he murmured, nuzzling the other's neck. Remus made a small noise and leaned heavily onto Sirius' shoulder.

"Just tired and thinking," he sighed softly, "Moony was so calm tonight, wasn't he?" Sirius made a noise in return, nodding and breathing in the still earthy scent that clung to Remus' skin.

"You know it's all your fault, right?" Remus said, weaving his fingers through Sirius', "Your hands are hot." Sirius squeezed Remus' hand, smiling.

"What do you mean my fault? It's my fault Moony was so good?"

"I think so. You're all he's wanted…well, Padfoot really but you know what I mean," the werewolf kissed Sirius' hand, "I've never heard of a werewolf being able to behave so well though. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore could help me with some research on it. Do you think wolves are the same? More docile when they're with their mates than without?"

"I haven't a clue," Sirius muttered, kissing Remus simple to make him shut up. The boy practically melted under his lips and straying hand, too tired to fight back for dominance and Moony didn't seem to mind. Sirius straddled his lap, forcing Remus backwards, lips still moving hotly as they changed positions. Remus squirmed at Sirius' hand under his shirt, their intertwined hands positioned above his hand.

"Problem?" Sirius mumbled into Remus' mouth, feeling the werewolf squirm under his hot fingers.

"Like I said earlier, you're hands are hot," Remus said, suddenly jerking as fingernails ghosted over his left nipple, causing it to harden, "Sirius…" Sirius paused, not sure if that had been a 'I-want-more Sirius' or a 'stop-I-don't-have-the-energy Sirius'. Remus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist to pull him close.

"Cold?" Sirius asked, content to be his boyfriend's human blanket, dropping his face so that he could nip at Remus' throat.

"Mmhm," Remus shifted slightly, squeezing Sirius' hand every time he hit a spot on his neck with his teeth and lips. Sirius wished they had more energy and perhaps a slightly comfier bed. He wouldn't mind having a nice little 'harder-faster-oh-merlin-more-more-more' sort of session right about now.

"We better get back. I'm tired," Remus said. Sirius frowned, still licking Remus' neck. The werewolf's breath hitched suddenly at one of his nips and the Animagi grinned wickedly and began to bite at that precise spot.

"Oh, shit," Remus gasped, fingers digging into Sirius' waist as teeth dug further into his flesh. He squirmed, hips thrusting into Sirius, pressing his neck into the hot mouth yet wanting to pull away. Sirius could practically smell the lust that rolled through Remus' body as he soothed the wound with broad tongue strokes before suddenly biting hard again. Remus gasped again, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling, hand squeezing Sirius' hand harder than ever.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered over and over as Sirius continued his torture for a minute more before pulling away.

"I think I bruised you," he purred, shaking his dark hair out of his face. Remus was practically panting, jumping as Sirius' hand slipped from under his shirt to stroke the bright red bite mark.

"Shall we go?" Sirius asked, pulling his hand from Remus' and sliding off of him. He stifled a moan as he slid over Remus' obvious arousal and more or less sauntered from the room. He smiled to himself, trotting down the steps of the Shack and paused to wait for Remus in the entrance to the Whomping Willow. Sirius wondered if he would be able to find the exact same spot if he came up to Remus from behind in a hallway. Of course, he'd be stuck with a practically orgasming werewolf in the middle of half of Hogwarts but it would be so worth it.


End file.
